Control panels that are operative to enable a user to control one or more operational settings of a spa are known in the art. Typically, such control panels are placed on the outer rim of the spa and include a user interface that is arranged to facilitate operation by a user located outside the spa. Before entering the spa, a user is able to use the control panel in order to set the water temperature and water-jet intensity for example.
A deficiency with control panels of this type is that they are inconvenient and difficult to operate by users located within the spa. More specifically, the positioning and orientation of the control panel make the latter difficult to operate by a user sitting within the spa. Typically, a user located within the spa must exit the comfort of the spa, at least partially, in order to view the control panel and modify a desired spa setting.
Against the background described above, it appears that there is a need in the industry to provide a control panel for a spa that alleviates at least in part the problems associated with the existing control panels.